dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Super Saiyan
Royal Super Saiyan is an ancient prophecy that was passed down from generation to generation by the rulers of Planet Vegeta. Although this was seem to be a myth amongst most of the Saiyan population, King Vegeta knew of this almighty power. Vegeta discusses this form with Bulma and states that he will transform into the prophecy. Vegeta manages to first transform into a Royal Super Saiyan after he asks Shenron for the Scroll of Eternal Power which was constructed thousands of years ago by the first super saiyan god. After learning the scroll, Vegeta realizes he already has enough power and commitment to transform. He later goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day to perfect this power. He is shown transforming in the Time Chamber. His hair intensifies and it turns a flowing golden but with constant energy flowing through it. His muscle size increases slightly and his hair is forced upwards. At first, this form was not as strong as a Super Saiyan 2 but after Vegeta trains with it and mixes his Super Saiyan God essence, it becomes spectacular. Vegeta vs. Dark Goku Vegeta emerges from the time chamber and rushes to the Goku clone that has beaten Goku. Vegeta brags and confidently walks towards Goku's body, picking it up and teleporting it away. Vegeta then stares at Dark Goku. They engage in conflict and Dark punches Vegeta in the stomach in which it has no effect. Vegeta looks down at him then constructs a powerful but miniature energy ball that explodes on contact, damaging Dark. Dark then powers up into a Super Saiyan and pummels Vegeta into the ground by using Instant Transmission. Vegeta recovers and counters with a round-house kick, then he transforms into a Royal Super Saiyan, brags a little more then continues the fight. Vegeta teleports directly to Dark Goku, "Your days are over" he says, confidently. Dark punches Vegeta but he grabs his fist. Vegeta then powers up and throws Dark Goku into the ground and uses Ultimate Final Flash which only hits Goku, causing no damage to the earth. Goku survives, regains consciousness and turns into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta stares at him, "Now, you're starting to look a little like Kakarot". Goku instant transmissions to him and hits him around the area. Vegeta once again counters by wild sense and punches Goku in the stomach, chest and face then finally kicks him into the nearby debris. Suddenly, "KAMEHAMEHA" can be heard and Vegeta panics, Goku arises from the debris but instant transmissions behind Vegeta and uses the Kamehameha, damaging him. Vegeta then gets up straight away, "Is that the best you can do? if so, i think it's time you quit" he says. Goku doesn't respond and continues to fight him. After a huge fight scene, "Lets get serious" Vegeta says. "I'm getting rather bored of this and you're not as much of a challenge as Kakarot. How did you ever beat him?". Dark Goku looks at him and mumbles "If you're referring to my copy then he was no threat. I've learned all his techniques, but you Vegeta. You are something else. You were never as strong as Goku." Vegeta angers, turns to Dark Goku then kills him.